Randomness
by Psycho-of-Time
Summary: Just a bunch of random things. Not much of a summary.
1. Happy?

Randomness

Psycho Cookie: Ok. One day I was bored and I thought of something random using air quotations. So I don't own any of the characters, just a Sasuke Plushie and a cookie.

* * *

Chapter 1 "Happy"?

One day Sasuke was pissed off and I have no clue why, but I don't care. The next day Sasuke was still pissed off. He went to the bridge where he met the rest of the team.

When he got there Naruto came 10 minutes after he did then Sakura got there. Naruto was being annoying and Sakura was blabbing on about how they should go out and other shit like that. That was getting Sasuke pissed off even more.

"Hay Sasuke, are you happy?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto! I'm "Happy". I've never been "happy"er!" Sasuke yelled very sarcastically using air quotations when he said "happy". "I've always been "happy"! "Happy" is something I love! Being "happy" is fun! Now shut the hell up!"

"Wow Sasuke must be very happy." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Sasuke you seem very happy." Sakura said.

**"I'M NOT HAPPY!"** Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh Shit." Sakura and Naruto said as they hugged each other in fear of the very pissed off Sasuke.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" Sakura asked.

**"NO!"**

* * *

Psycho Cookie: Now that was I call a short chapter. Review please. No Flames. I'll update if I get 2 that's right, 2 reviews. Plus can you review me some ideas? Please?

Mi-chan: Your crazy.

P Cookie: Quite you!


	2. Purple Kangaroos?

Psycho Cookie: Well. I'm back! I thank my 2 reviewers, LanzaDeChu and girlovesusall. I thank you. Well. At first I couldn't come up with any ideas, so I called my friend. I asked her if she could find any random idea and she said "Purple Kangaroos! Purple Kangaroos!" So now chapter 2 is on Tenten going insane over purple kangaroos. So I don't own any of the charters, just a Sasuke plushie.

No Purple Kangaroos or people where harmed in the making of this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 PURPLE KANGROOS!

It was a nice summer morning in Konoha. The birds were chipping, the sun was shinning and….

"PURPLE KANGROOS!" What the? "PURPLE KANGROOS! THERE EVERWHERE!" Tenten yelled as she ran out of her house. She ran for what seem like ever, which was only 5 minutes. She then ran into Sasuke who was walking with Neji.

"Ow." Was the only response from the Uchiha boy. He looked at who ran into him and it was in fact Tenten. "Oh. Hey Tenten." He stood up and dusted himself off when Tenten stood up and started shaking Sasuke.

"SASUKE! HELP! PURPLE KANGROOS ARE TAKING OVER KONOHA! THERE EVERWHERE!" She yelled.

"Tenten, stop. Purple Kangaroos are just a myth." Sasuke said. His once neat hair was now… um… very messy?

"NO THEIR NOT! DIDN'T YOU SEE THEM!" Tenten yelled.

"Neji. Do something with your teammate." Sasuke said.

"Tenten. You need to calm…" Neji didn't get to finish what he was saying because a kunai wised right past him, cutting off some of his hair.

"PURPLE KANGROOS! NEJI DIDN'T YOU SEE IT!" Tenten yelled.

"THAT'S IT! YOU NEED MENTAL HELP!" Sasuke and Neji yelled.

"PURPLE KANGROOS ARE POSSESSING SASUKE AND NEJI!" Tenten yelled hitting Sasuke and Neji over the head. Then she started throwing kunais at random, and hit 52 different things.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sasuke and Neji yelled hitting Tenten over the head, picking her up, and dragging her to the Konoha Mental Intuition. (They have a Mental Intuition?)

"Hello." A random person at a desk said. "How may I help you?"

"DO SOMETHING WITH HER! SHE THINKS PURPLE KANGROOS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" Both of them yelled.

"Holy Shit! DOCTOR!" A random doctor ran over to the group. "WE NEED 2352 A.S.A.P!" The person at the desk said.

"RIGHT! FOLLOW ME!" The doctor, Sasuke and Neji (still caring Tenten) ran over to a room. They put Tenten in a strait jacket and literally throws her into a white room.

"Purple Kangaroos. They are going to take over the world!" Tenten yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Psycho Cookie: Ok. Well that was another short chapter. Hope you liked it. Please, PLEASE give me some ideas.

Sasuke: Why don't you just come up with more random ideas?

P Cookie: BECASE I CAN'T THINK! Plus I might now update very often. So I'm sorry if it takes forever for me to update.

Tenten: PURPLE KANGAROOS!

P Cookie: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Cookies?

Psycho Cookie: Ok. I finally got to type chapter three. I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! I was going to update Saturday, March 4, 2006, but I had a Winter Drum show. Therefore, I finished chapter three there and started chapter four. In our Winter Drum, I'm the synthesizer, and my nickname on the synth is Chibi-Synth.

Mi-chan: Psycho Cookie. No one cares. Therefore, I'll do the disclaimer. Psycho Cookie does not own Naruto. If she did, then Sasuke would be hers. She doesn't own a line from Whose Line is It Anyway either. She just owns a Sasuke Plushie.

Psycho Cookie: Read!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Cookies?

After the whole Tenten Purple Kangaroos thing, Sasuke told Kakashi, who told Sakura, who told Naruto, who told Hinata, who told Kiba, who told Shino, who told Ino, who told Shika, who told Choji, who told Gai, who told Lee, who told……(Mi-chan: Knock it off! Psycho Cookie: Sorry.)

Now lest check up on Tenten. Lets see she is in a plain white room. She's in a straight jacket… Oh look! She's saying something! Oh yeah. Half of her hair is down from stress and thinking that Purple Kangaroos are taking over Konoha.

"Little Danger from the West. I am your appoint and I am the best, I'll be sure your singing the blues, I'll beat your ass and take your red shoes! PURPLE KANGAROOS!" Tenten yelled. Ok… Let us go see how Iruka-sensei is doing.

We see Iruka-sensei walking down the streets of Konoha, walking over to the Ramen stand. He sees Naruto with Hinata. There are talking, but about what, I have no clue. As he is walking, he spots a cookie on ground. He looks at then walks away. As he contuions walking he sees another cookie. He walks a little faster.

Then, he sees another cookie, then another cookie. Soon there's a whole trail of cookies! "No! Must resist the cookie!" Iruka yelled. Iruka took off running to his house. He pasted by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Iruka-sensei! Where are you going!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

"Away from here!" Iruka yelled.

"Wow."

Iruka to his house, opened his door, ran inside, closed it and locked it. He sighed and walked over to his kitchen. He opened his fridge and took out a sprite. (P. Cookie: wow. That was random) He walked into his living room and turned on his TV. Then, he spotted………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(Mi-chan: Psycho Cookie? Sasuke: I think she fell asleep. Mi-chan: Ok. I'll take over from here evil look on her face) A Cookie! Don Don Don Donnnnnnnnn!

"Must… resist… the…. COOKIE!" Iruka ran over to the cookie and bit its head off! (Psycho Cookie: I'm awake. reads what Mi-chan wrote MI-CAHN! Mi-chan: What?) "Cookies! Must consume all cookies!" Iruka yelled. He ran out of his house and again past by Sasuke and Sakura, this time, Sakura had a cookie.

"Hi Iruka-sensei…" Sakura started. Iruka looked at them.

"Iruka-sensei? You ok? You have the "Must consume something" look in your eyes." Sasuke said.

"Must… Consume… COOKIES!" Iruka yelled.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"On the count of three we run."

"Ok."

"1…2…3!" Sasuke and Sakura took off running. Iruka ran after them.

"Must consume the cookies!" Iruka yelled.

"Sakura! We must go to the Konoha Mental Institution! Now!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura.

"There's a Mental Institution here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled. He grabbed Sakura's hand and they ran to the Konoha Mental Institution.

"Hello… Hey. Weren't you here the other day?" The random person at the desk asked Sasuke and Sakura once they got inside.

"Yes. Pant we're being chased pant, pant by a cookie obsessed sensei!" Sasuke yelled.

"Doctor! We're about to have a 1385!" The random person at the desk yelled. A random doctor came running over to then with a straight jacket.

"Cookie!" Iruka yelled as he ran into the K.M.I. The doctor quickly put the jacket on him. "No! Cookies!" He yelled. The doctor took Iruka to the same white room as Tenten.

"Well let's go. I'm just about ready to kick you ass in a round of DDR at the arcade." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"You're on Sakura."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Psycho Cookie: Well that's it. I still need to type up chapter four so it should be here soon. I'm already done with it. I just need to type it and post it. Please review. If I'm given flames I will give them to Mi-chan so she can use them to start her oven to make her pie. Then I'll use the leftover flames to make my cookies.

Mi-chan: So please review. No flames. You here me!


	4. Coconut Jutsu?

Psycho Cookie: Hi! Wow! Chapter 4 came faster then I thought!

Mi-chan: Woot.

Psycho Cookie: Yes. Woot, woot.

Mi-chan: Ok. Um….. Who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Psycho Cookie: I'll do it. I don't own Naruto. I just own a Sasuke plushie, the Coconut Jutsu and the scroll that Naruto uses.

Both: READ!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4, Coconut Jutsu?

Naruto was in the forest with a random scroll. He was training for hours! Which was only 52 minutes, 52 seconds and 23 milliseconds. "Ok. Here we go." Naruto did some random hand signs and yelled. "Earth style: Coconut no Jutsu!" He stood there for 13 minutes waiting for the Jutsu to work.

"…" That sucks. Naruto tried to do a Jutsu, but it didn't work. Biscuits! Naruto looked at the scroll. "Damn this stupid scroll!" Naruto yelled as he kicked it. Hey! That's my scroll! Stop it! "Da hell was that?" Whoopes daisy. Oh well. Naruto looked at the scroll. "Oh screw this!" Naruto took off to his house just to play DDR. Psycho Cookie randomly walked over to the scroll left in the forest and picked it up.

"Wow. This is my scroll. How the hell did he get this!" Cookie yelled. Crap. "Mi-chan?" I felt like giving him the scroll. "Bitch! I'm going to Naruto's!" Oooohhhh… Don't get in a hurry. "That's it! Mi-chan get out here!" Crap!

52 minutes later

"Now Mi-chan, you screw up writing, I'll kill you dead and Sasuke **WELL** be the last Uchihan!" Ok. (P. Cookie: And if you don't know why I yelled that to Mi-chan, look at her profile.)

Psycho Cookie went to Naruto's house and knocked on his apartment door.

"Hold on!" Naruto yelled from the other side. "Hello? Oh crap."

"Hello Naruto. DID MI-CHAN GIVE YOU MY SCROLL!" Psycho cookie yelled at the fox boy.

"I'm sorry! Mi-chan gave it to me and told me to learn a new Jutsu. I tried but it didn't work so I kicked it and ran home to play DDR!" Naruto yelled.

"You want the stupid Jutsu to work! I'll make it work!" Psycho Cookie did some random hand signs. "Earth style: Coconut no Jutsu!" Some coconuts that look like rocks randomly appeared in Psycho Cookie's hands and started throwing them at Naruto's head. He dogged 24 of them but 52 hit his head.

Psycho Cookie started to do her lame victory dance. "That's what you get for stealing my scroll and trying to learn my stupid Jutsus!" Psycho Cookie then chucked another coconut/rock at his head. That makes 53. "Now to play his DDR!" Psycho Cookie ran over to his DDR pad and started playing.

Naruto is now KO'ed for 2 chapters. Woot for Psycho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Psycho Cookie: Ok! It's done! Yay! Ok. I'm all out of random Ideas. Please people, give me ideas! Completely random ideas! However, the next chapter has to do with Sakura. Please review! In addition, if by any reason I get flames, Mi-chan and I will use them for our ovens to make our pies and cookies. Ok?

Mi-chan: Review!

Naruto: I will not 'Woot for Psycho'. She is a psycho!

Psycho Cookie: You **JUST NOW** find this out?

Naruto: Yes.

Mi-chan: Wow. You really are a complete idiot.

Psycho Cookie and out of the blue, Sasuke: Review!


	5. Authers Note

Authors Note.

Psycho Cookie: Ok. Um…. I'm still waiting for help with Chapter 5. And about Chapter 4, The Coconut Jutsu, that came from school. You see, since I have a Sasuke plushie, I would at random take it to school. One day, my friend Tenten (that's her very magical nickname) brought her stuffed skunk to school the day I brought Sasuke which is almost everyday mines Monday and Friday. Those days I have my P.E clothes in my backpack to either bring or take home to/from school.

Tenten and I have 5th Period together at our Jr. High School. We were going to watch a history movie. She had her skunk on her shoulder and I had Sasuke in my backpack. I took him out and the girl next to me wanted to see him. So I let her see him. She took him and started hitting him on the desk. I looked at her and she said, "I was hitting my had on the desk."

I gave her my glare and said, "I know what it sounds like when someone hits a plushie against wood. Give him back to me." I took Sasuke back and had him in my lap while I was finishing up some work that need to be done. Then she asked,

"What's its name?"

I looked at her and then back to my work and said, "His name is Sasuke."

"What's his name?" she asked.

I looked at her then said "Sasuke"

"Saucecakes?"

I continued doing my work and said Sasuke slower. She tried to pronounce it but she couldn't.

Then I said, "Pronounce this. Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

"What? Coconut no Jutsu?"

"Huh? Coconut… hahahaha. Dude. That's sooooooo stupid." I said. I put my head on my desk and tried to stop laughing.

Mi-chan: you almost done?

Psycho Cookie: No. Well back to what I was saying. When I got home from school I told my older sister and she started laughing at the Coconut Jutsu thing. So She told me to do a chapter on it.

Mi-chan: Done now?

Psycho: Yes! I'm done now. Yes I know that it's a very long authors note so I'll tell you this. Please people! Give me some random Ideas for Sakura!


End file.
